Madness & Freetime: WARNING
by Siren'D
Summary: /Crackfic/Drabbles/ Incluso en un escuadrón de asesinos existe la monotonía y el ocio, el problema es cómo se puede manejar sin matar, amordazar, destruir, aniquilar, explotar, amenazar o torturar a alguien. En definitiva cuando Varia se aburre debe activarse el código rojo.
1. Agonía

**Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen.**

-¡AAH!~_- "Y un carajo"_ pensaron todos los Varia al unisonó mientras pegaban la carrera de su vida hacía la cocina de donde provenían los nefastos gritos.- NOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Los femeninos chillidos de un Lussuria arriba de una silla punzaron de forma dolorosa en la cabeza de todos los presentes.

-Bastardo más vale que te estén matando para semejantes gritos.- Squalo preso de la migraña no estaba de humor ni para gritos propios y si algo era definitivo era que en cuanto el dolor aminorara le arrancaría la lengua a su afeminado compañero.

-¡Squ-chan!- Dijo Lussuria entre lágrimas- ¡Mátala!

-¿A la candidata a guardián de la nube?- Dijo Bel con interés entrando en la habitación- A esa la desangro yo shishishi~- Menciono autoritario el príncipe Varia.

-¡MATALA MATALA!- Lloriqueaba aún más fuerte Lussuria haciendo las sienes de Squalo palpitar con mayor fuerza, las luces producto del reflejo de los cuchillos de plata adornaron la habitación para clavarse en la pared marcando perfectamente la silueta del extravagante guardián dejándole congelado del susto y con una expresión que haría al creador de "El grito" cuestionar la originalidad de su pintura.

-No me ignores- Refirió Bel con la cólera resaltando cada una de sus palabras

-Lussu-nee si quiere seguir con vida le sugiero cerrar la boca- El tono monótono de voz tan conocido captó la atención de Bel, su amada y maltratada mascota acababa de hacer presencia en la cocina

-Rani~-

-Fran-chan~- El nada masculino acusado interrumpió el muy zoofílico saludo de Bel llamando con voz melosa al pequeño peliverde, el cual hizo contraer el estomago del menor en un intento de devolver su almuerzo.

Oh sí, Fran atraía a los pervertidos fetichistas ¿Por qué? Solo Mukuro-shishou lo sabría.

Un disparo roso la mejilla del guardián del sol.

_Eso es todo…Estamos jodidos_

-Últimas palabras- Se limitó a mencionar el jefe apuntando con su arma y con una mirada digna de uno de los mejores asesinos de la familia Vongola.

-Boss… ¿Podría primero dispararle a la cucaracha?- Dijo Lussuria sonriente sin darse cuenta de los aterrador de su situación.

Una vena saltó en la frente de Xanxus mientras el rostro de los presentes mostró incredulidad ¿Todo eso por un pequeño insectito?

Un disparo hizo eco por la gran mansión seguido por una enorme explosión en la planta baja y una pequeña cucaracha saliendo a bruces por la ventana hecha añicos, probablemente la única sobreviviente de aquel fatídico _accidente._

_Un día más en la vida de los miembros del escuadrón de asesinos independientes de Vongola._

* * *

**Hi~ n_n bueno iniciando una serie de drabbles sobre que hacen lo Varia en su tiempo libre :P espero que les guste y acepto ideas ;D;; en cuanto a la "candidata a guardián de la nube" es obvio que es un OC pero no la pienso meter mucho en las historias, si acaso se menciona n_n (si Tsuna tiene a una chica como una de sus guardianes porqué Varia no? :P)**


	2. Inesperado

**Los personajes de KHR! No me pertenecen, son todos y cada uno (para mi desdicha) propiedad de ©Akira Amano**

**M&FTW!**

**I** n **e** s **p** e **r** a **d** o**.**

—Shishishi~ ¿Qué miras ranita?— Dijo Bel al notar la cercanía del rostro de Fran al propio y sus ojos verdes clavados en su principesco ser.

—Mmmmmmm— Murmuró Fran dudativo— No entiendo _Senpai_

— ¿La irrefrenable atracción hacía mí?— Dijo el rubio con su aire de superioridad.

—No es eso.

— ¿Mi genialidad?

—…

— ¿Habilidad?

—…— Fran se lo imaginó con un letrero con la palabra "idiota" en la frente

— ¿Atractivo?

—…—La repuesta a lo anterior fue un tic en el ojo derecho del peliverde (A saber qué estaba pensando)

—Habla de una vez imbécil— Si algo era definitivo es que la paciencia del rubio no era de admirar o tal vez el pequeño ilusionista era por mucho, el bastardo más irritante en la faz de la Tierra, Amén.

—_Senpai_— La ranita recibió como respuesta un asentimiento por parte del mayor— ¿Se considera bipolar o solo doblemente idiota?

_Tic tac tic tac tic_

…

—Squalo-_taichou_~— El menor gritaba en medio de una frenética huida del loco asesino narcisista que iba tras de él— _Help me!_

— ¡Deja de Croar estúpida rana!

Los gritos llegaron a oídos del capitán estratega el cuál solo atinó a bofar pesadamente, y ahora ¿A qué enferma mente de todas las presentes en la mansión a Fran se le había dado por torturar?

— ¡VOOOI! ¡Déjense de juegos estúpidos mocosos!— Los enfurecidos reproches fueron sentenciados al silencio al momento de salir al pasillo, recibiendo el roce de un cuchillo en su mejilla y varias hebras plateadas adornando el suelo. Espasmódico miró el piso anonadado y conteniendo su ira, o al menos eso fue antes de que cierto peliverde lo tumbara y bruscamente le pasara por encima, víctima de su presuroso frenesí. — ¡¿Quién te has creído maldito escuincle?!

Fran se detuvo por un ínfimo instante, elevo sus manos y sin cambiar su afamada _"poker face"_ respondió con aquella tranquila y aburrida voz cantarina— Fran ¡El gran mago ilusionista de Varia!— Squalo no dijo nada (increíblemente) se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada. Fran bajo sus manos y puso uno de sus dedos sobre su mentón— O algo así— Concluyó sin más.

—Ushishishi~ Patético, ridículo, torpe, estoy impresionado rana shishishi~—Un elegante abanico de cuchillos adornó sus manos— Te conviene el suicidio.

—Es obvio que Bel-senpai nunca entendería el énfasis en la presentación de un héroe, eso no es algo de lo cuál un príncipe destronado sepa.

— ¡Te ahorraré las complicaciones del suicidio y te mataré en este instante renacuajo!— _Patience mode off._

— ¡Squalo Grande Pioggia!

_BOOOOOOOM_

Y en menos de dos segundos todo el corredor se había convertido en un laberinto de ardientes llamas azules. Bel y Fran se mantenían de piedra con la boca abierta, la habían hecho y en grande.

_Bip Bip Bip_

¡¿Quién mierda había tenido la maravillosa idea de instalar una alarma contra incendios?! ¡Trabajaban con llamas joder! Y por supuesto en los cinco segundos restantes la mansión había quedado hecha una sopa junto con cada uno de sus náufragos habitantes.

— ¡BASURAS!— Grito fúrico Xanxus; vaya por Dios, aquella escenita les costaría varios días sin poder mover un pelo.

* * *

Xanxus es tan lindo cuando se enoja~~ *-* xD


	3. La paciencia es una virtud

**Los personajes de KHR! no me pertenecen.**

**Aclaraciones: En realidad no tengo ni idea de que es Mammon (un hermafrodita quizá?) pero en este fic es niño y punto xD**

— ¿¡POR QUÉ! ¡Por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué!?- Se repetía Mammon jalando sus violáceos cabellos. Esa horda de salvajes que tenía por compañeros terminarían pisoteando la poca cordura que quedaba en su diminuto ser.

El_ arcobaleno_ golpeó su cabeza una y otra vez contra su mesa de cálculos, negándose rotundamente a aceptar aquello de ningún modo. La jodida cuenta de reparación de los daños a la mansión incluía una cantidad bíblica de dinero —que por supuesto tenían, pero él no estaba dispuesto a gastar— sintió como su corazón se rompía en dos al volver a observar la cifra, se sentía más dolido que una adolescente recién dejada. En todo caso de aquello a su existencia, prefería seguir respirando muchísimas gracias. Si se negaba a soltar dinero el jefe lo apalearía con el primer artículo disponible en su oficina —el mes pasado había tocado con un directorio— hasta dejarlo en pleno _rigor mortis._

Todo era culpa de esas incivilizadas, poco razonables y desquiciadas amibas que plagaban su pequeña existencia: El resto de sus "compañeros" en el deber de matón —Porque sí de algo estaba seguro es que si ofendía al jefe siquiera mentalmente iba a sufrir graves consecuencias: un cinturón en su pequeño traserito de bebé… o una de las furiosas balas de Xanxus en el mismo—.

Y lo que paso fue:

_—Squalo-taicho~— Canturreó el peli verde al oficial de mayor cargo en la mesa— Necesito la mostaza~—, concluyó con el mismo rostro apático con el cual empezó._

_Squalo respondió con un tic en su ceja, estaba seguro, segurísimo que el mocoso no sólo tenía comentarios irritantes, a decir verdad, todo en él era jodidamente irritante: Su estúpido cabello verde friégame la pupila acompañado con esa torpe expresión mono facetica de su cara que seguramente no cambiaba ni aunque le atravesará la cabeza u otra cosa con su espada (que razón tenía) Con un carajo ¡el mocoso debía de ser irritante incluso cuando se bañaba!_

_—No necesitas mostaza.— Atinó a responder la irritada sardina_

_—Squalo-taicho~—, volvió a decir con su cantarina y encolerizante voz— ne-ce-si-to la mos-ta-za~— repitió separando cuidadosamente cada sílaba._

_—¿A qué vino eso engendro?— Escupió el capitán estratega mirándole con odio._

_—Oh~ pensé que no me había entendido—. Así que era eso, obtendría la puta mostaza sí o sí. Squalo se masajeó las sienes intentando calmarse antes de arrojarle la jodida mostaza de lleno en la cara._

_—Gracias~ —, mencionó el peli verde sin emoción quitándose los amarillentos restos del rostro, puso la mostaza a su lado en la mesa y al querer cortar su filete mignon su codo presionó por ACCIDENTE el bote del aderezo llenándole la cara a Bel de camino—. ¿Ah?~ Perdone Bel-senpai— dijo sin más._

_3…2…1_

_—¡Dí tus oraciones sapo!— Gritó Bel arrojando cuchillos a diestra y siniestra por todo el salón y que algunos alcanzaron a darle por ACCIDENTE al ya cabreado capitán._

_Respiró profundo, aquello no iba a sacarle de quicio._

_En ese mismo instante una mosca se paró en su plato, el tic en la ceja volvió casi al instantáneamente. "Paciencia" se repitió internamente y la espantó._

_Un bonche de comida volador le calló en la cara. "Paciencia" volvió a repetirse con la sien exaltada._

_La mosca volvió y esta vez se intentó parar en sus cabellos grisáceos con un sonoro "bsss bsss", chisteó la lengua y la espanto. "Puta madre paciencia" se repitió un tanto exaltado._

_Los gritos llenaban el comedor y él intentaba ignorarlos mientras con una cuchara tomaba grácilmente algo de la sopa frente a él, cuando la mosca volvió y se hundió en la sopa, agonizando y retorciéndose en el calor, gritando en su irritante moscoso idioma "bssss bsss" _

_Paciencia paciencia paciencia…. ¡AL CARAJO!_

_— ¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!_

Y así pasó todo. La divina tragedia de cómo habían destrozado un maldito comedor de caoba finísimo junto con toda la cristalería, el costoso candelabro y la vitrina de cristal cortado y cedro. La madre que los parió, jamás les iba a perdonar aquello.

Claro, Mammon también tenía sus defectos, como _fortuitamente _olvidar comprar una tela mosquitera y que _casualmente _se le olvidara cerrar la puerta.

* * *

**Lo sé u_u con 684 palabras no hay forma de que sea un drabble, así que dejemoslo como One-shot :3 gracias por leer!**


	4. Error Inesperado I

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de KHR! No me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de ****© Akira Amano**

**M&FTW!**

**E** r **r** o **r** I **n** e **s** p **e** r **a** d** o**.

**I Parte**

_Pluufff_

Los ojos de todos los Vongola se dirigieron a la incesante nube de humo morado recién surgida, _"Ay por favor no" _Pensó el décimo Vongola al borde del colapso, cuando en efecto se dio cuenta que lo que más temía había pasado: Un Varia había caído preso de uno de los berrinches de Lambo y quedó sentenciado con un viaje a un futuro; eso sólo podía significar una cosa: un Varia mucho mayor y violento le remplazaría causando estragos en los próximos cinco minutos. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver un a un pequeño niño de pelo verde tallándose un par de llorosos y somnolientos ojos aguamarina.

—Gianini— Murmuraron amenazantes los Vongola al unisonó, al otro lado del mundo el técnico sintió un escalofrió, algo le decía que su integridad física estaba en riesgo.

Los Vongola comprendían la situación, más por experiencia propia que realmente por audacia, pero para su mal sabor de boca, los Varia no tenían ni puta idea del porqué se había encogido su ilusionista. Xanxus le soltó una mirada de muerte al Décimo.

— ¡Hiiiii~!— Fue su única respuesta antes de que su mano derecha se pusiera en el camino de la colérica mirada del líder Varia. Joder que Tsuna estaba tan agradecido por aquello que estaba dispuesto a besar a Gokudera.

Ahora sólo necesitaban un valiente que les explicara a los Varia por qué su afamado y gran guardián de la niebla tenía a lo mucho dos años.

—Shishishi~ Renacuajo— Se burlo Bel jugando con los sonrojados cachetes del pequeño causando un gesto de molestia en él— Ushishishi~— Probablemente esa sería la única oportunidad de ver gestos en la cara del peliverde, no la desaprovecharía.

Chrome corrió a tomar en brazos al pequeño y ahora abusado niño, él se oculto en el pecho de la ilusionista y apretó con sus pequeñas manos su chaqueta. Chrome miró con reproche al rubio _pederasta _frente a ella, el príncipe le respondió con una sonrisa arrogante y a paso elegante se encaminó al niño.

—No, no, tú te quedas con el príncipe Froggy— Le ordenó extendiéndole el dedo en señal de autoridad.

El pequeño lo miró con un leve deje de monotonía en sus ojos esmeralda.

—_Fake Prince_— Le soltó haciendo un mohín, Bel se congeló en ese mismo instante ignorando las carcajadas reprimidas (Y otras no tanto) de todos los presentes en la sala, dudando si matar al renacuajo o a los Vongola primero

Seguro, sí así es, estaba segurísimo que ese niño no podía decir "mamá" o muy a la fuerza "comida" pero "_fake prince_" lo había dicho más que clarito.

* * *

Yo digo (no sé si estén o no de acuerdo) que Fran de pequeñito tenía un poquito de expresiones aunque no muy marcadas, en fin... ¿Se lo imaginan? Sólo una palabra puede describir al Fran bebé que me brindo mi mente: VIOLABLE! (estupro cof cof) xD Como verán esta es la primera parte, en unos episodios más subo la segunda bye bye ;D Oh! lo olvidaba! trato de responder los reviews en el correo de las personas que me los dejan pero no sé si todos revisen su correo así que desde el próximo episodio voy a empezar a responderlos aquí. Cualquier sugerencia estoy abierta (En el buen sentido)


	5. Horroroso primer día

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de KHR! No me pertenecen.**

**Akira Amano.**

**Aclaraciones: Jenga es un juego de mesa popular aquí en México, no tengo idea de dónde más, pero por si acaso no lo conocen les recomiendo googlearlo, un vistazo a imágenes y sabrán a qué me refiero :3**

**M&FW!**

**H** o **r** r **o **r **o **s** o **P **r** i **m **e **r **D** í **a**.**

— ¡VOOOI! ¿Dónde carajos han estado?— gritó irritado como de costumbre el capitán estratega haciendo que media mansión temblara.

—Hemos estado _aquí _todo el rato— contestó de forma monótona el chico con el gorro de rana señalando con desinterés a la chica a su lado, la cual, se mantenía abrazada a torre de rectángulos en un vago intento de que no se desmoronase con semejantes gritos.

— ¡Qué mierda hacen! — Continuó el capitán— ¡Lárguense a sus puestos!

— ¿No quiere jugar?— le dijo en un susurro la chica, intentando no moverse mucho y despabilar todo el _jenga_ por el suelo.

— ¡VOOOOII!— Continuó, haciendo que la torre se balanceara en los femeninos brazos— ¡Qué clase de estupidez es esa, malditos mocosos!— Concluyó dando un portazo que hizo temblar la habitación.

Ella suspiró al ver que la torre seguía en pie— Es tu turno Pan— dijo con voz aliviada.

—Fran— recriminó.

—Como sea— atinó a responder.

Fran muy apenas iba buscando una pieza la cuál retirar cuando un nuevo portazo hizo que la torre se balancease de forma peligrosa. Ambos se quedaron de piedra mirando la torre bailar en la mesa, ella soltó un pequeño chillido por lo bajo pero esta vez ninguno hizo nada por salvar la inocente torre, de todos modos, la torre logró por acción divina salvarse sin sufrir bajas.

—Shishishi~ ¿Qué hacen mocosos inútiles?

—Jugamos— respondieron al unisonó con desinterés y hasta cierto punto fastidio, era la tercera vez que les preguntaban eso y para ellos era más que obvio que estar sentado frente a una mesa con un puñetero _juego de mesa _ en ella, significaba que estaban_ jugando_ ¿no?— ¿Quiere jugar?— concluyó como las otras tres veces la chica, un tanto cansada del _deja vú_

—Un príncipe no hace tonterías de plebeyos.

—Entonces no sé el porqué de esa estúpida pregunta— murmuró Fran seguramente por descuido.

Dos cuchillos se le clavaron en el gorro y de paso casi se llevan la torre. Por azares del destino, esta vez la torre fue salvada por Fran. La chica se puso tensa al instante, tantos altercados no eran buenos para su salud.

—_Senpai_ idiota, casi derriba la torre— reclamó el pequeño con voz de reproche en un perfecto semblante en blanco, bastante ambiguo, era de admitir.

—Las ranas no hablan— se burló el "príncipe" lanzándole más cuchillos al gorro. Fran resopló.

— ¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIII !— resonó en alguna habitación cercana de la mansión— ¡Jefe cabrón!— gritó con furia el capitán estratega.

La chica dio un suspiro al aire— ¿Siempre es así?— lanzó la vivaz pregunta.

Bel y Fran se negaron a darle respuesta.

—El jefe los llama, bastardos— inquirió con desgana el guardián del trueno recargado en el marco de la puerta— ¿Qué están haciendo?— terminó soltando en un tono de voz que no dejaba saber si era recriminatorio o simplemente curiosidad.

—Derrocamos al gobierno suramericano— respondió la chica con sarcasmo, esa pregunta era algo que no encajaba en aquella escena. El guardián del trueno le hizo un mohín.

Ella se encogió de hombros y él le lanzó un beso mientras le cerraba el ojo. El rostro de la pobre chica mostró una amplia gamma entre el azul y el verde.

—Que asco— dijo Bel al Trueno.

—Cierra la boca o te achicharro— contratacó Levi.

—Quiero verte intentarlo

La chica estrelló la palma de su mano contra su frente—De todos los lugares en los que pude haber terminado…— entre soltó con frustración.

_Super Levi Volta!_

_Mink!_

Y una serie de ataques sin sentido (por no decir fallidos) después…

—Bel-_senpai _no logra darle al blanco— "gritó" Fran con una megáfono salido de quién sabe dónde.

—Semejante puntería— concluyó la mujer aún sentada en el sofá.

Bel se giró y empezó a atacar a ambos con furiosas llamas de la tormenta.

— ¡Bel en la alfombra no!— gritó mami Lussuria haciendo su entrada.

— ¡La torre!— Lloriqueó la voz femenina

—Sí, la nena tiene razón. La arquitectura del castillo también es importante— razonó en plena reflexión mami Luss, ignorando olímpicamente el jaleo en la pieza.

—No me refería a eso— volvió a lloriquear la pequeña chica abrazando la torre que minutos antes se balanceaba.

_Squalo Grande Piogga!_

_¡Basura!_

Se escuchó cerca de la puerta, seguido por grandes explosiones que hacían temblar el suelo y ¡Adiós puerta!

— ¡Jefe, Levi va al rescate!— se coreó el guardián a sí mismo.

Las balas de Xanxus empezaron a colarse por las paredes.

Bel soltó una carcajada desde el suelo y Fran bajo el anterior, ni siquiera se movió.

—Quiero oírte rezar ranita.

—Que _cliché_—, soltó el peli verde.

¡Oh hermosa e _imprudente_ juventud!

— ¡La alfombra!— gritó alarmado mami Luss al ver la alfombra teñirse de rojo, además de ser volatizada por las llamas de Xanxus.

En menos de lo que uno puede decir "dónde está el jodido extintor" la mayor parte de la mansión ardía en llamas de todos los colores.

Los femeninos orbes miraban con espanto a todos sus compañeros en plena faena: Fran debajo de Bel, el cuál tenía sus dedos puestos en la boca del peli verde en un torpe intento de hacerle una expresión, Lussuria saltando por toda la casa llorando por su amada alfombra, Xanxus y Squalo agarrados del cabello, hasta parecía que querían besarse y Levi había quedado inconsciente bajo un gran candelabro.

Le temblaron las rodillas cuando la cara de Bel se fijó en ella, y pudo leer a la perfección "siguiente victima". O sí, la inocente rana había quedado medio muerto con la cara al suelo.

Mierda, mierda, _mierda._

¡Ah! y la torre de jenga se derrumbó.

— ¡Jefe, quiero la renuncia!— gritó entre llanto la mujer. Error, y esta vez fatal.

* * *

Ñamñamñamñam xD Bueno, incluí a la chava esta (como habrán notado no especifiqué características) con el mero fin de la proyección del lector, en dado caso ¡Espero que les haya gustado su primer día en Varia mis amadas lectoras! :P

**Franbel: **Lo sé, Fran bebé debe ser la cosa más violable y adorable del mundo de KHR! *w* Imagina si Hibari que tiene un fetiche con lo tierno... ¡Oh! me has brindado una maravillosa idea xD ¡Gracias por leer!

**dayana27: **Esta vez me tardé un poquito en actualizar u_u perdón, ojala y tu espera haya valido la pena :) Me da mucho gusto haberte sacado una sonrisa (a fin de cuentas ese es el propósito de este fic) espero y también este capítulo te haga reír :D

**KaeruDoom: **Ufff lo sé! como me gustaría ver a Fran de bebé ): algún día encontrare un buen fanart de este y ese gran día... moriré de una epistaxis xDD

Bien bien, aún trabajo en la continuación del episodio anterior así que lo subiré en un capítulo más, shi? :3 Además, el otro día leí por ahí (entre ocio y más ocio) que un drabble puede llegar hasta las 1000 palabras así que...uff! me divertiré mucho más extendiendo las historias :P

Hasta la próxima! n_n


End file.
